Sólo para ti
by Misaki Madness
Summary: Deseos reprimidos, y sentimientos tan encerrados dentro de uno que ya no parecen nuestros. Qué hacer cuando lo que sientes no es más que una equivocación. "Sólo te queda elegir".
**DISCLAIMER:** Haikyuu no es mío, claro. Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 ** _Sólo para ti._**

 ** _Chapter: 1._**

* * *

El sonido de los automóviles se escuchaba por las calles repletas de tráfico, y los humos desprendidos se mesclaban con la neblina de la mañana logrando que no pudiera ver más allá que dos pasos frente a mí. Hacía un frío que me congelaba el cuerpo, y me arrope más con la bufanda para que no me doliera la nariz al respirar.

Impaciente mire la hora en el reloj; las nueve menos cuarto. Se supone que Kenma llegaría hace quince minutos a la estación, pero el tren en el que debería haber llegado aún no hacia acto de presencia. Estaba preocupado, él nunca llegaba tarde, incluso para asegurarse tomaba el tren anterior al que se supone debería, odiaba la impuntualidad; otra cosa en que nos diferenciábamos, yo era la persona más impuntual del planeta, o bueno, la mayoría de las veces. En repetidas ocasiones me lleve un regaño de su parte por llegar tarde a nuestros encuentros, y era difícil que me perdonara, es una persona terca.

Los minutos seguían pasando y comencé a poner nervioso. ¿Si le pasó algo?, ¿y si el tren se salió de las vías?, ¿o si subió un terrorista y estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar? Mi mente se imaginaba cada vez una situación peor de lo que podría haber pasado, y me impaciente aún más. Marque su número en el celular y después de tres segundos me lanzo al buzón de voz, extraño, nunca tenía su móvil sin batería. Desesperado, marque el primer número que me paso por la cabeza.

—Mmm…, ¿qué quieres, Hinata? —respondió, al tercer marcado.

—¡Kageyama, creo que a Kenma lo han secuestrado! —algunas veces dicen que soy algo exagerado, pero no es mi culpa preocuparme tanto de los demás—. Llamo a su móvil pero no me contesta. ¡En cualquier momento me llaman por el rescate y me he gastado los últimos yenes que me quedaban en el desayuno!

—Cállate, imbécil. Estoy seguro que… —carraspeó un poco—. Kozume no ha llegado a la hora a su cita, y te estás pasando la película del siglo en tu _cabezita_ —Kageyama sonaba adormilado, y un poco molesto.

—Que no es una cita, ni si quiera somos novios – _aunque no es como si no quisiera._ Kenma era el chico que me gustaba, todos estaban claros, y por lo que me decían, yo también le gustaba a él; aunque no estaba muy seguro, por alguna razón se molestaba cada vez que lo abrazaba en público, y eso que estábamos como en esa etapa de _salir y conocernos_.

—Hinata, si cada vez que salen le metes la lengua en la boca, créeme que ya son algo, y eso, es una cita —así era Kageyama, sin tapujos. No me dejo responder nada cuando continuó—: Ahora, déjame dormir.

Y cortó, siempre tenía un humor de ogro. Yo me quede ahí con las mejillas sonrojadas intentando procesar lo que Kageyama había dicho, y es que quizás, tenía razón.

Me quede esperando unos treinta minutos más cuando una mata lisa de pelo rubio se vio entre la multitud. Agite las manos con euforia mientras gritaba el nombre de Kenma, de alguna forma tenía que verme. Se acerco despacio, como dudando si situarse junto a mi o no. Estaba estresado, se le notaba en la cara; Kenma no era una persona muy expresiva, pero con el tiempo aprendí a reconocer sus emociones a través de las expresiones de su cara y las miradas que daba.

—Lo siento, el tren se ha quedado varado en mitad del camino porque al idiota del supervisor se le ha olvidado revisarlo —musita, molesto. Da un suspiro mientras baja ligeramente los hombros y aprovecho de mirar sus pestañas, largas y un poco curvas en la punta—. ¿Has llegado hace mucho?

—¡No, tranquilo! Me he preocupado un poco, eso es todo —no pienso decirle que pensé en un secuestro.

—Ya veo…

Kenma me mira, esos ojos ámbar tan llamativos siempre me han atraído, y mientras me le quede mirando me imagino que pasaría si los viera por la mañana al despertar, o en un atardecer con los colores anaranjados del cielo; recreándome en mi mente con la ilusión. De a poco, voy enfocando mi vista en otras partes de su cara, como en las pecas que tiene esparcidas por el rostro, son muy claras y apenas se distinguen, por lo que hay que mirar detenidamente para percatarse.

—Eh…Shouyou —me distrae de mis pensamientos al hablar, y al segundo me doy cuenta de que me he quedado mirándole la cara. _Seré idiota._

—Lo siento —me disculpo mientras pongo una mano tras mi cabeza; Kenma no es una persona paciente—. Bien, ¿vamos?

—Vamos —responde.

Me dispongo a tomar su maleta cuando me regaña diciendo que no es necesario, y yo le musito—: _Tranquilo, no es nada, quiero llevarla por ti._ Las pupilas de Kenma se agrandan ligeramente, aún no sé acostumbra a mis pequeñas muestras de afecto. Comienzo el camino hacia casa y veo como mi acompañante me sigue pisándome los talones, así es él, siempre yendo al final, siguiendo a las personas.

El camino es en silencio, disfrutó escuchando su respiración cerca de mí. Kenma se entretiene mirando el paisaje, dice que en su prefectura está rodeado de edificios y no puede disfrutar un entorno así, es una de las razones por las cuales le gusta visitarme.

Las nubes cubren el cielo, impidiendo que los rayos del sol peguen sobre nosotros. La temperatura es baja, el otoño se hace notar con insistencia y unas ráfagas de viento golpean nuestra cara. Kenma refunfuña a lo bajo, una hoja del árbol le ha caído en la cara, y yo no puedo evitar reír ganándome una mala cara del rubio.

Atravesamos un parque para acortar el camino hacia casa, conforme voy avanzando siento que ya no hay nadie por detrás de mí, me doy vuelta interrogante buscando a mi acompañante con la mirada, y me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado en la entrada del parque con una mirada intranquila en el rostro; lo había olvidado, Kenma tiene fobia a los perros, y el parque está repleto de ellos. Me acerco a él con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabe lo que estoy pensando y no tarda en fruncir el entrecejo, lo que me hace sonreír con más gracia. Cuando estoy junto a él le tomo la mano con cuidado, para que se sienta seguro, pero al instante la aparta sorprendido.

—Tranquilo, no pasara nada —susurro. Kenma me mira extrañado y me toma la mano entrelazando los dedos. Es un romántico, pero nunca lo reconocerá.

Pasamos el parque minuciosamente. Kenma les tiene fobia a los perros, y ellos le gruñen de vuelta cuando pasamos junto a ellos; no son compatibles, está dicho, Kenma es como un felino.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá nos recibe con un abrazo a ambos. Desde la primera vez que traje a Kenma, lo ha querido como si fuera un hijo suyo. Nos pasamos el día en mi habitación jugando videojuegos que Kenma había traído, son nuevos, pero para él no significan ningún problema, en cambio, yo termino muerto en cada nivel.

—Eres la persona que conozco que peor juega videojuegos, Hinata —dice a mi décimo segunda muerte. Su cara es tan inexpresiva que me cuesta procesar que me lo ha dicho tan en serio, es igual que Kageyama, sin tapujos. Toma una bocanada de aire y se tira sobre el futón; está resignado. Yo lo sigo, quedando cara a cara con él.

—Pues, no acostumbro a jugar estas cosas —replico. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y Kenma cierra los ojos; sé lo que siente, está disfrutando la estancia, por lo que Kuro me ha dicho, Kenma no se siente cómodo en cualquier lugar —. ¿Sabes? Eres igual de cruel que Kageyama —su ceño se frunce al instante.

—No me compares con él, es un idiota —abre los ojos y me mira, está molesto.

—¿Por qué te desagrada tanto Kageyama? —pregunto. Por alguna razón Kenma siempre se molesta cuando hablo de él, dice que es un idiota y nada más, siempre cuando le pregunto se queda callado y me deja con la duda de que le hizo mi mejor amigo para que se ponga de esa manera.

—Por nada —y me deja con la duda de nuevo. Se levanta rápidamente sorprendiéndome, agarra el _joystick,_ pone en marcha el juego y se ensimisma en una nueva partida. No pronuncia una palabra en toda la tarde.

Kenma es conocido por no expresar mucho lo que siente y lo que piensa, las únicas veces que lo hace es por algo concreto o cuando hay algo que realmente le molesta; pronuncia las palabras justas y necesarias y se queda en silencio. Dicen, o bueno, Kuro dice, que Kenma se abre a una conversación con sólo dos personas; él, y yo. Cuando estamos en un partido, o un campamento de vóley y nos quedamos solos por cualquier motivo, siempre me reitera que le parece extraño que Kenma se abra tanto a otra persona que no sea él, pero eso lo hace sentirse más tranquilo de que esté haciendo amigos. Por supuesto, Kuro no sabe que Kenma y yo nos habíamos besado ya.

La palabra se sitúa en mi cabeza; beso. Recuerdo la primera vez que me bese con Kenma. Estábamos sentados en el pasto a las afueras de mi casa —nos habíamos quedado mirando las estrellas toda la noche y ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada—, reíamos sobre un montón de cosas mientras él se comía las croquetas de pescado que habían quedado del almuerzo, mamá había hecho una comida favorita de mi acompañante y él se ofuscó en que no debía dejar nada. En un momento dado, una estrella fugaz surco el cielo y ambos cerramos los ojos para pedir nuestro deseo, luego de eso, nos quedamos en silencio.

—Hinata —susurro. Estaba con una hoja jugando en mis manos, y le respondí con un "¿Eh…?", y él prosiguió—: ¿Crees qué los sueños se hacen realidad?

Me tomo por sorpresa, Kenma pronuncio esas palabras en un susurro tan característico que no parecía que él lo hubiera dicho. Mire su cara, tenía la cabeza gacha y el pelo rubio le tapaba el rostro; quería que me mirara así que pronuncié su nombre. Lo hizo, y vi la mirada en sus ojos cristalizados, el corazón me dio un vuelco; tenía la mirada ida, como si estuviera pensando realmente en otra cosa y no en lo que me había preguntado hacía sólo unos minutos, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y la punta de la nariz roja. Me recordó a _Rodolfo el Reno_ y no pude evitar reír en mi interior.

Era la primera vez que sentía que Kenma estaba entablando una conversación seria conmigo y no sabía que responderle. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos ojos ámbar que me miraban tan intensamente y hacían latir mi corazón más rápido de lo normal.

—Hinata… —me había quedado en blanco. Él se llevo el dedo índice a los labios y pude notar como sus dedos brillaban producto del aceite. Comenzó a morderse el dedo, una extraña manía que tenía en ciertas circunstancias; ahora, estaba nervioso, y yo no sabía por qué. Tan perdido estaba que no me di cuenta cuando continuó—: ¿Tú crees…en nosotros?

Me dejó descolocado. Mi mente no procesaba nada más allá que lo que podía ver. _Kenma, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?_ Él se acerco con cuidado, dudando de sus acciones, y toco mi mejilla con delicadeza; sentí el olor a fritura. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez cuando pude notar a donde se dirigían sus acciones, la manera en qué me miraba, la forma de tocarme, el aliento cerca de mí; quería besarme, Kenma quería besarme. Y yo quería besarlo a él.

No pude reconocer cuando sus labios ya rozaban suavemente los míos, mientras yo tocaba sus puntas rubias. Saboreé el sabor a atún en sus labios, y el olor me llegaba embriagadoramente a las fosas nasales. Sentía que este era el lugar correcto y no quería separarme más de él.

* * *

—Mmm…Hinata... —una voz, no, _aquella_ voz me hablaba desde la lejanía —, despierta, es tarde.

Abrí los ojos con pereza y vi la cara de Kenma frente a mí. Me estire en mi lugar bostezando sonoramente, y luego me enderecé para mirar la habitación; la partida del juego marcaba _Good Game_ en la pantalla y la música inspiradora de fondo se escuchaba a lo lejos.

—Oh…así que has ganado —musite—, eres muy bueno en los videojuegos, Kenma.

—Bueno, me gustan bastante —respondió, bajando la mirada; no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

—Bien, creo que es hora de dormir.

Acomode los futones para ambos, y procedí a apagar la luz. Kenma me tomo la mano luego de que ambos estuviéramos cómodamente acostados, y nos fuimos dejando ir al mundo intocable, dónde nadie puede alcanzarnos, juntos, con los dedos entrelazados.

* * *

Desperté hecho un desparramo en el futón. Sentía los ojos pegoteados por las lagañas, y la boca reseca de mantenerla tanto abierta. Escuché un ronquido en la habitación, y cuando fui consciente de que era mío cerré la boca. Me dolían las piernas y los brazos por haberme movido tanto, y lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que me pasaba. Cuando abrí los ojos pude divisar a Kenma sentado en su futón, me miraba como se mira un vagabundo. _Creo que soy un mata pasiones._

—Buenos días —digo, dando un bostezo gigante. _Me podría meter la caja llena de crayones en la boca y me sobraría espacio, seguro._

—Buenos días —responde.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —tengo que dejar que él elija, no puedo ser un desconsiderado.

—Quiero continuar con el juego que sigue al que jugamos ayer —es un adicto a los videojuegos. No le digo nada porque quiero que se sienta feliz y cómodo en su estancia aquí—, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Si, claro! —Asiento una y otra vez levantando el pulgar derecho—. Aunque podríamos ir a dar una vuelta al parque en la tarde.

—Sí, está bien.

Nos levantamos y ordenamos las cosas para ir a tomar desayuno. Kenma come un poco, dice que le duele el estómago si come algo muy pesado en la mañana, yo en cambio; me mando todo lo que queda en menos de diez minutos.

* * *

Luego del desayuno, Kenma se ensimisma en el nuevo videojuego, y yo me pongo a revisar el móvil para ver si alguien me ha hablado. Me sorprendo cuando veo un mensaje de Kageyama, él nunca me habla primero.

«Hinata, necesito conversar contigo. ES URGENTE.» —Kageyama, 21:20.

«Eh…¿qué sucede?» —Yo, 11:30.

Fijo mi mirada en la pantalla del televisor mientras mi mente vaga sobre qué era lo de tanta importancia que quería hablar Kageyama. Dos minutos más tarde mi celular vuelve a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

«Llegaré a tu casa en 20 minutos. Sal solo.» —Kageyama, 11:32.

Se me hace extraño, Kageyama sabe que estoy con Kenma en casa. Me levanto y recojo los platos con dulces que hemos traído luego del desayuno, mientras siento la mirada del rubio en mi espalda.

—¿Sucede algo? —es muy observador. Creo que puede notar cada cosa que me inquieta con tan sólo mirar mis movimientos.

—Mmm…, no —respondo, y no es del todo mentira—, Kageyama vendrá a hablar un tema urgente conmigo. No ha querido decírmelo por mensaje.

—Oh, está bien —responde, para luego apretar el botón de _play_ y seguir jugando.

Bajo las cosas con cuidado, mamá me castigaría si sabe que rompí su loza favorita.

Transcurridos los veinte minutos siento el timbre de casa sonar. Salgo de inmediato —no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas—, y vislumbro la figura de Kageyama en la calle. Lo invito a entrar y me dice que es algo importante así que se queda parado en el umbral.

—Hinata, hay algo que necesito decirte de hace mucho tiempo —empieza, y por extraño que parezca siento una vuelta en el estómago, me pone nervioso—, tú, Hinata, me gustas, muchísimo, incluso más que el vóley.

Me deja en shock, pensando en nada más que cómo Kageyama puede ser tan directo incluso en momentos así. Las veces que él me ha tratado diferente pasan por mi mente y me digo que soy un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Siento sus manos en mis mejillas y se acerca a mí. Sus labios presionan los míos y se siente cálido, más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, y vengo a reaccionar cuando siento un jadeo tras de mí seguido de un susurro diciendo mi nombre. Una persona me cruza por la cabeza, _Kenma._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, traigo esta nueva historia para ustedes. Será un two chapter, si el calculo no me falla.

Espero que les haya gustado, y no duden en dejar review.

Nos leemos.


End file.
